


It's got potential

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Fucking, Genderbending, M/M, Male Meg, genderbent meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. Dances with bees over there. I got a way to make this more fun. Anyone ever teach you how to suck a dick?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's got potential

Meg knew, she fucking knew, that hunting with the Winchester brothers was a bad idea. Her angel wanted to help them, fucks knew why Clarence was so stuck on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb still, and Meg was bored. She was bored, she liked hanging out with the angel – and no she wasn’t going to look past how good Cas’ face looked between her legs to think about that one either – so she went hunting.

With the Winchesters. Who had some giant ‘fuck me in the ass’ sign blinking out to the universe. Bad things happened to the Winchesters, and everyone and everything around the Winchesters.

Which was why Meg was sitting uncomfortably in the back seat of Dean’s ‘I’m so not compensating for anything’ car with an angel squinting across the seat at her. She couldn’t button her jeans, they sat all wrong and were way too tight, her shirt was stretched out over her broad chest and shoulders, her jacket just plain didn’t fit anymore. For some reason her hair was still long, but her voice was deep.

Almost Cas deep. Somewhere between Cas and Dean sort of deep.

“Fuck this.”

A concerned moose who didn’t seem to want to stare too directly at her – him, whatever, she wasn’t going to use the right pronoun so, just, whatever. The moose seemed to be afraid of bursting into flames on giving any recognition to her problem in the form of looking at her. He just mumbled over the seat.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get it fixed.”

Now Dean, Dean did not have any problems with laughing at her.

“Man, and I thought you made an ugly broad.”

Meg pulled at the crotch of her jeans. She had a fucking dick.

“Hilarious as usual Dean-o, I really enjoy the understated simplicity of your wit.”

Meg didn’t really know why this made her so uncomfortable. She was a demon. She could possess any vessel she wanted really. She just always picked girls. She had probably been a girl, couldn’t really remember much of being a human, it was just how she always thought of herself.

This was, interesting.

It would probably be better once she got into more comfortable clothes and her skin stopped itching. It felt like bugs were crawling all over her. Fucking weird.

Cas sure wasn’t saying much, but he didn’t stop staring at her with his intense squinty squint that he got.

“Hey. Dances with bees over there. I got a way to make this more fun. Anyone ever teach you how to suck a dick?”

Meg almost smacked her head against the glass when the Impala swerved.

Cas’ simple “No” answer was drowned out by the immature crowing of both brothers in the front seat.

“Ok, we are getting rooms on opposite sides of the motel tonight.”

The squint had been adjusted to focus on a decidedly lower part of her new anatomy.

Maybe Meg could have fun with this after all.

-

As soon as the motel door slammed behind them Meg was pulling the tight shirt off and shrugging her jeans down. Everything was broader, firmer, more angular. Stripped naked, she stood in the middle of the room on fugly shag carpet and pressed the flats of her palm against her chest. Her nipples were fucking tiny. Ambling into the bathroom as she felt herself up, Meg wanted to take a good look at her newly male body.

She’d had a few vessels, here and there, mostly female, she just liked the way the bodies worked, she knew how to drive them. Taking Sam for a drive was fun, and boy was he fucking huge in every sense, but she didn’t really have time to adjust to that body. She had too much business to take care of then to enjoy it.

Calloused fingers brushed down the ridges of muscle over her stomach and cupped her junk. Making a satisfactory face at herself in the mirror, she weighed her dick and balls in her hand and figured it was a pretty good size. Turning around, Castiel was frowning at her, lips drawn in a tight line.

“Whad’ya think Cas, do I make an impressive specimen?”

“You look as you always have, when I look beyond the vessel.”

“Yeah, but the wrapping counts for something huh?”

Castiel blinked slowly.

“I like the way you look Cas, with your wings and without, but you did pick a pretty meatsuit.”

Meg stalked over to him, her body moving differently than how she told it, instead of a sinuous sway it was more blocky and she could just about look Cas eye to eye now for as tall as she was. Reaching out and pushing the trench coat off his shoulders, Meg pressed up against him and reached down to cup him.

“Well, you seem to like it just fine.”

“It’s…. interesting.”

“It is.”

Unbuttoning his shirt hastily and pushing it aside, tie only loosened enough to tug above his head in the process, Meg stripped Cas down naked too. Sure, he could just snap away his clothes, but what was the fun of that. Sometimes going through the motions was part of the fun.

It was odd, that he couldn’t use his mojo to change her vessel back, but there were some things angels couldn’t fix. Meg wasn’t too worried. Once she got used to it she could spend a long time in this body. It didn’t really matter in the greater scheme of things, it was just a matter of preference.

Backing up to the bed and pulling Cas with her, Meg sat down on the edge tugging Cas by the wrist. She didn’t scoot back to make any room for him, just pulled him down and he kept on going till his knees hit the floor and he was nestled between her spread thighs. Oh, he did look good between her legs, whether his face was buried in her lips or apparently whether her cock was twitching in front of those sin set lips.

Pushing her fingers through tousled hair, Meg scritched behind his ears and he leaned into it.

“C’mon sweetie, don’t you want to show me what a good boy you can be? I know how clever you are, you can figure anything out you put your mind to. Sucking dick ain’t that hard. I do it good enough don’t I?”

Cas squinted at her cock like he could understand it’s every purpose and pleasure with a look. Reaching a hand up to grasp it at the base and steady it’s eager twitching, he leaned forward and licked at the head.

Meg startled at the different sort of pleasure that sparked through her when he licked at the underside of her cock and pressed his tongue behind the head. It was interesting from this angle. A different kind of pleasure. It focused in her dick with an ache that pushed out instead of curling in and warming up her belly.

“Here, push your tongue under the foreskin, ah, yeah like that angel, that’s good.”

Drawing the foreskin down with his hand stroking along the length of it, Cas did as instructed and dipped his tongue down between the head and foreskin, swirling it around and flicking over the top, blue eyes focused on her as he did so, sealing his lips around the head and starting to suck.

“Damn but I almost feel bad you haven’t been using these talents. We should find you something pretty to suck on while I watch if I get my body back to normal. “

There was a faint crease in his brow but Cas was trying not to give it away. He could be a hell of a lot kinkier than she would ever think, but he never suggested anything, never asked for what he wanted. No, he just liked it when Meg led him astray. But he seemed to be pretty good at that, getting distracted and disobeying.

She definitely needed to get his lips stretched around things more often. Looking down the flat planes of her torso, tapered hips to narrow waist, pink lips slick with spit were stretched wide and cheeks hollowed around it while he sucked her cock and his drool trickled down the length of it.

“Fuck you’re good at this, yeah, just go down all the way and hold it.”

Pushing past the back of his mouth, the texture changed from the hard grooves of the roof of his mouth to the clenching muscles of his throat and goddam Meg didn’t know it could be so much fun to shove something down here. It was a good thing Cas didn’t need to breathe because she wasn’t too interested in going anywhere. Cupping the back of his head and holding his hair firmly, she thrust her hips in short little snaps just to drag it along the heat of his throat, keeping it deep, biting her lip and she watched Cas’ eyes flutter and close, finally surrendering to it. Instead of watching her watching him, instead of trying to analyze everything, he closed his eyes and let her move him.

“Good angel. That’s perfect, so good just for me.”

Her voice was deeper and rough with arousal, crooning praises. Rocking on the balls of her feet and maneuvering Cas down a little lower so she could ease the angle to push into his throat, Meg kept his head in one hand and braced the other on his shoulder to start fucking his face harder. He went limp, quiet little wimpers starting to leak out from around her cock. Clenching her hands, she dug into the muscle of his shoulder, nails blunt and palms broad.

“Ah shit I think I might just want to keep this dick.”

Meg loved it when Cas ate her out, she really did, he had such an enthusiasm for it if you gave him a little feedback, but this, oh, there was just something about sliding into his body and using him that she was really getting into.

Standing up from the bed and pulling Cas a little higher with her, Meg pushed him back with a knee nudging against his shoulder and he scooted awkwardly the few feet from the bed to the wall with her dick still in his mouth. She pinned him there, between her strong body and the tacky wall paper, and started brutally fucking into his mouth in earnest. Blue eyes went wide when she started but his body was lax and he rocked with the force of it. Whispers turned to groans and Cas’ hands found their way to her hips, holding on, pulling her closer rather than pushing away.

Watching her cock stretch his mouth and fuck into his body, spit slick down his chin and dripping on his chest, smeared across his cheeks flushed deep pink, hair tousled even wilder from her hands, Meg wanted to violate him every way she could with her new cock.

Pulling out when she felt on the cusp of orgasm, a different kind of tautness low in her belly, Meg jerked her cock and looked down at the perfectly debauched spectacle of her angel before coming across his face, marking him and claiming him with a wicked smile on her face while he tipped his head back slack jawed and let her.

His cock was straining up against his belly and twitching eagerly, little shine of precome at the tip, and his chest heaved with breaths he didn’t need but couldn’t stop his body doing what it wanted when it was so mired in the physical like this. She loved that, loved it when he seemed less like an angel and more like a human, more like a sinner, more like hers.

Leaning on one arm against the wall, she lifted a foot and pushed his cock down against his thigh, trapping it there and rubbing along the length of it with the arch of her foot.

“Well don’t you just take to it like a duck to water.”

He managed a grunt.

“So good for me. It doesn’t matter what I am, does it Clarence, because your mine.”

“I am.”

His eyes squeezed shut and he arched away from the wall as he came on his thigh from the pressure of her foot, fingers still clenched on her narrower hips digging into the skin, his stomach quivering as his body tensed.

Running a hand through his hair and smearing her own come on his face, Meg leaned forward and started licking herself off him, curious how different she would taste like this, how different it was to kiss Cas when she had a broader jaw. The body was starting to feel familiar already, thrumming with a different kind of energy, occupying a different kind of corporeal space.

Meg thought it had potential.


End file.
